Yo también soy un hombre ¿sabes?
by Lady Dragneel
Summary: Edo-Nalu. Edo Natsu se ha enamorado de Edo Lucy, pero hay un problema...¡Ella no lo ve como a un hombre! ¿Que hará Natsu para demostrarle lo contrario? Definitivamente bajarse los pantalones delante de ella no era una opción así que ¿Que estará tramando?


Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.

**Yo también soy un hombre ¿Sabes?**

Siempre era igual. Es que ¡¿Porqué rayos tenía que ser así?! El era un hombre...o al menos eso decía su anatomía. Pero si había algo que realmente le hacia confirmar a el mismo que había nacido varón y ese algo es que le gustaba una chica. Pero para su mala suerte, se había enamorado de la chica más ruda de todo el gremio y admitamoslo, él no era el más valiente.

-Hoy es el día. Definitivamente le diré-se colocó sus gafas y sonrió a su reflejo enseñando sus dientes y se dirigió a la salida de su casa-¿Y si me dice que no?-pensó y sacudió su cabeza. Debía dejar de ser tan pesimista, ese mismo pensamiento era el que le había tormentado desde que decidió declararse, por eso no había podido. Pero hoy sería diferente, lo presentía, se lo diría, le robaría un beso y luego un unicornio aparecería para llevarlos a curzar el arcoiris y vivir su romántica historia de amor adolescente. Bueno, quizá no tanto así, pero hoy definitivamente el viento soplaba a su favor.

Y es que desde que ocurrio el incidente de Extalia y Edoras se quedo sin magia, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que había desarrollado esa clase de sentimientos especiales hacia Lucy y sentía cosquillas en el estómago de solo recordarlo y no podía evitar sonreír al pensarlo. Después de todos los problemas Fairy Tail logro entrar al estatus de gremio oficial aunque ya no se usaba magia y ahora los gremios se dedicaban a ayudar a las personas con trabajos normales, ciertamente todos eran más felices y sin miedo a nada. Era mejor así, tanto que nuestro adorado protagonista podía pensar en esas cosas. La verdad es que la gran mayoría comenzó a razonar más sobre su propia felicidad. Era completamente tranquilizador.

Vio las enormes puertas del edificio y tomó aire con fuerza.

-Bien Dragion-se animó a sí mismo-puedes hacerlo. Busca a esa chica y simplemente dile que la amas. Es fácil solo respira hondo-y asi lo hizo. Tomo una gran bocanada de aire y cerró los ojos antes de entrar con fuerza.

Abrió sus enormes orbes verdes cuando a sus oídos llegó todo el barullo de ahí y buscó con la mirada a la susodicha. Estaba ahí, sentada hasta el final de las mesas deborando salvajemente un muslo de pollo. Sonrió de inmediato, solo verla le bastaba.

Comenzó a acercarse y conforme se iba aproximando notaba como se le calentaba la cara y las piernas se le hacian gelatina mientras se repetía asi mismo "respira". Pronto se la halló de frente, parecía tan concentrada en comer y a pesar de que no lo hacia femeninamente para él era el acto más dulce que haya visto. Se le plantó delante y apretó los puños.

-Lucy-le llamó-Y-yo tengo algo muy importante que decirte-soltó. La chica apartó un poco la vista de su alimento y le lanzó una mirada furiosa.

-Habla ya Dragion-escupió al hablar, él se limpió la saliva de la mejilla-no tengo todo el día-presionó al ver al chico en silencio. Molestar a Lucy Ashley mientras come no era de lo mejor que podías hacer. Pero claro, había olvidado ese pequeño detalle.

-Pues yo...-tragó saliva-tú...Lucy...a mi...me...-no podía hablar bien, se había puesto tan rojo que literal lanzaba humo de la cabeza-¿C-como decirlo?-dudó y ella enarcó una ceja para luego silenciarlo con el dedo indíce.

-Shhhh no sigas, ya se lo que quieres decir. Pero no lo hagas, no aquí, no necesito ser humillada-maldición. Lo había rechazado y ni si quiera le había permitido acabar la frase, pero creía entenderla. Para alguien como ella, sería humillante que alguien como él se le declarase. No había más que decir, asintió con la cabeza, bajó la mirada y se dirigió a la salida. No es necesario aclarar que estaba destrozado por dentro.

Caminó por la bella plaza de la ciudad pensando ciertas cosas. Para empezar, ¿Porqué había decidió declararse en un principio conociendo mejor que nadie a la chica? Ah si, porque la imaginación es mala y creyó que podría gustarle aunque sea solo un poco. Ahora piensa "Que idiota" definitivamente el no era la clase de chico en el que Lucy se interesaría. Era un idiota ¿Cómo dejo que su mente le jugará mal? Quizá deba ir y agradecerle por no rechazarlo tan rudamente como pensaba o por no permitirle humillarse a si mismo delante del gremio también.

Aunque...Un segundo. Exactamente ¿Qué le había pedido Lucy que no hiciera? Nunca se declaró y nunca lo rechazaron. Quizá si existiera la miníma posibilidad de que ella no se haya referido a eso aun podría ser correspondido ¿No es así? Corrió lo más rápido que pudo de nuevo hacia el gremio.

Alcanzaba a ver las enormes puertas. De verdad lo iba a volver a intentar. No podía ser tan malo y aun así tenía miedo. Así que entró a gatas a la estructura. Sigiloso como un exceed para no ser notado. Cabe mencionar que la mayoría notó sus acciones, pero fingían no ver y aunque tampoco eran muy buenos en ello Natsu les resto importancia, siempre y cuando no dijeran nada todo marcharía perfecto. Bastaba con que Lucy no lo notará y realmente no lo hacía. Seguía comiendo de forma bestial y Juvia, después de despistar a Gray fue a hablar con ella. Se arrastró solo un poco más para poder oír bien. Espiar estaba mal y lo sabía. También que si Lucy lo descubría probablemente le rompería ambos brazos. Pero si lograba su objetivo habría valido la pena el riesgo.

-Lucy-la llamó.

-¿Qué?-también le escupió al hablar pero no dijo nada.

-Natsu...estaba aquí hace unos momentos ¿No?

-¿Y?

-A Juvia le gustaría saber de que hablaban. Se le veía muy nervioso.

¡Bingo! Había decididó espiar en el momento justo. Gateó un poco más para oír mejor y no perderse ni una palabra.

-¿Natsu? ¿Qué estás haciendo?-se espantó horrible al oír esa voz. Estaba seguro de que lo habían descubierto. Pero no. Era Gray. Acababa de llegar al gremio de nuevo después de que Juvia le había hecho un encargo extraño.

-Shhhh-lo jaló del brazo y lo hizo agacharse-no digas nada y no hables tan alto.

-¿Qué ocurre?-susurró.

-Me gusta Lucy y ella me rechazó.

-¿En serio? Que mal...

-Si pero no sé si me rechazo. No pude decir nada. Así que quiero saber que piensa de mi antes de intentar decirle de nuevo.

-Y por eso la espías mientras habla con Juvia-chan.

-Exacto.

-Si se enterá va a romperte ambos brazos.

-Lo sé-un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral del miedo.

Ambos chicos se quedaron quietos un rato, escuchando cada palabra que salía de los labios de las chicas.

-A lo que me refiero es que Natsu estaba muy asustado-indicó la peliazul.

-N-no tiene nada que ver conmigo-respondió nerviosa.

-Juvia piensa que quería decirte algo.

-¿A-a mi? ¿Y que me iba a decir a mi ese idiota?-el color se le subía a la cara. Tan linda, pensó Natsu.

-No lo sé. Se veía algo importante.

-¡Bien! Te lo digo-apretó los dientes y Natsu abrió los ojos más que nunca-el mes pasado Natsu me prestó 70 000 jewels para la renta. Yo también moriría de vergüenza si tuviera que pedir de regreso tal cantidad. Y yo no quería decirle publicamente que nunca se los iba a devolver.

Y...¡Premio! ¡Lucy no lo había rechazado! Se sentía un poco triste por su dinero pero ¡Que mas daba! Después de esto el pagaría su renta todos los meses pues el unicornio magico finalmente aparecería y los llevaría cruzando el arcoiris a celebrar su boda y el sería el hombre de la casa y el hombre de la casa se encarga de las rentas.

-No lo puedo creer-se sonrió.

-Ni yo tampoco-apoyó su amigo-70 000 jewels es mucho dinero.

-Deja el dinero de un lado. Y Shhhhh, siguen hablando.

-¿Segura? Juvia piensa que no era el dinero.

-¿Qué otra cosa podría ser?

-Juvia pensaba en...una declaración de amor. A leguas se nota que a Natsu le gusta Lucy. Juvia creía que por fín Natsu se confesaría-hubo un silencio incomódo por unos segundos y luego Lucy comenzó a reír con ganas.

-No bromees-se sujeto el estómago que comenzaba a dolerle por reír-¿Y luego que? ¿Un unicornio magico aparecera y nos llevará a él y a mi en su lomo a cruzar el arcoiris para después celebrar nuestra boda y entonces el se encargué de las rentas? ¡Oyé! ¡Eso no estaría tan mal!-reía tanto que comenzó a ahogarse. Juvia le daba palmaditas para que respirará.

-Juvia no bromeaba-recalcó la chica-esa iba a ser una declaración de amor.. Y Juvia también piensa que no deberías reirte. A fin de cuentas, tomando en cuenta la personalidad de Natsu tendría que haberse armado de valor para decirtelo.

-Creeme no era una declaración de amor y aunque lo fuera la respuesta era obvia. Natsu ni si quiera cuenta como chico. Es un llorón y un cobarde. Creo que más bien es un saco de boxeo-Lucy le restó importancia.

Y...¡El premio se le iba de entre las manos de nuevo!

-Natsu ¿Estás bien?-su amigo apoyó su mano en su hombro pues lo miro cabisbajo.

-Gray-articuló apenas audible-¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

-El que tu quieras.

-Llama a la compañía de unicornios y cancela el pedido-sollozó.

-¡¿Qué rayos estás diciendo?!-se levantó y gritó, llamando así la atención de las chicas que le miraron con confusión.-¡Debemos irnos!-raccionó. Sujetó a Natsu y salió corriendo de ahí-¡Juvia-chan te amo!-gritó al cerrar la puerta.

Un segundo, ellos...las estaban espiando. Ambas reflexionaron y cuando se dieron cuenta Lucy intentó seguir comiendo con normalidad a pesar de que se sentía culpable. Natsu era un hombre, tenía "eso" entre las piernas ¿no? Quizá si era un chico pero no uno muy varonil. Se sentía mal por haber dicho eso. Y Juvia...Juvia la miraba con todo el desprecio posible.

-¡¿Vas a mirarme así todo el rato?!-habló golpeado.

-Quizá-Juvia se limpió la saliva de Lucy de su mejilla-Ve a disculparte, Juvia cree que es lo correcto.

-No lo haré. Para empezar Dragion fue el que quizo espiarnos ¿No es así?

-Quizá lo hizo porque realmente quería decirte algo. Juvia piensa que de verdad Lucy debe disculparse ahora.

Intento ignorarla y seguir enfocada en su almuerzo pero Juvia seguía mirandola de esa manera tan escalofriante que le calaba los huesos y le impedía seguir comiendo tranquila.

-¡Bien!-gritó-Voy a ir a disculparme con ese idiota-lanzó su servilleta con furia sobre la mesa, se levantó si se dirigió a la salida.

Gray corría con Natsu medio muerto a sus espaldas, atravesando las calles hasta la casa del pelinegro, donde entraron y cerró la puerta con seguro y no, no ocurrirá nada yaoi.

-Gray ¿Porqué me trajiste aquí?-preguntó el chico.

-Vamos a crear un plan-aseguró.

-¿Un plan?-lo miró con cierta desconfianza.

-Exacto-el chico comenzó a buscar en su armario ciertas cosas. Natsu veía sus acciones.

-¿Que clase de plan exactamente?

-Así que Lucy no piensa que eres un chico...

-No tienes que repetirlo-suspiró. Porque no era justo que aparte de ser rechazado dos veces el mismo día le dijeran que era un sacó de boxeo.

-Pues que pasaría si le demostramos que eres más hombre que cualquiera-sonrió.

-¿A que te...

-Ponte esto-Natsu no pudo terminar su frase porque Gray le había lanzado a la cara una chaqueta de cuero negra.

Bien. Esa iba ser la última vuelta que daba por la ciudad ¿Dónde se había aquel idiota? No puede simplemente desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra a menos que...un anima se... lo haya llevado a otro mundo. Tragó saliva, por un momento imaginarlo le asusto. No quería a Natsu lejos de ninguna manera, lo quería cerca, definitivamente si desapareciera ella iría a buscarlo.

Lucy había recorrido el lugar unas cinco veces y no había rastro de Natsu. Había comenzado a obscurecer y por si fuera poco pronto llovería, error, ya estaba lloviendo. Corrió hasta ocultarse del agua bajo la lona de un negocio que había cerrado. Suspiró al no encontrarlo. Quizá...si le gustaba un poco Natsu, pero solo un poco, porque la idea del unicornio le seguía pareciendo absurda.

Por la penumbra de la noche y las frías gotas divisó algo. Los faroles irradiaban una luz blanca fuerte que apuntaba a sus ojos y escuchó un motor, conocía ese sonido ¡Era el auto de Natsu! Se sintió aliviada.

El carro se detuvo enfrente de ella y la ventana bajó un poco, solo veía su silueta.

-Sube al auto-le ordenaron y se sorprendió bastante. Ella esperaba escuchar la voz asustadiza de Natsu pero no, esta era tosca y ligeramente más gruesa. No objeto. Rodeó el vehículo y entró en el asiento del copiloto. Comenzó a ajustarse el cinturón de seguridad-Date prisa ¿quieres?

Ese idiota ¿La estaba desafiando? Eso si que no. Lo volteo a ver con la intención de darle un buen golpe y lo que vio la dejo sin palabras. Era...sexy. Usaba un sueter de cuello tortuga color blanco y una chaqutea de cuero negra descanzaba en sus hombros. Sus lentes de siempre estaban donde siempre pero su cabello rosa estaba en punta hacia un solo lado. Los pantalones negros y holgados. Verificó el acelerador y notó las botas militares que se aferraban a sus pies. La miraba, con sus ojos verdes encendidos, una mirada dominante que simplemente se le metía bajo la piel.

-En lugar de verme ¿Porqué no terminas de abrocharte el estúpido cinturón?-le habló. Y lo arruinó todo, tenía actitud patán.

-Mejor me bajo, prefiero mojarme y caminar a estar con un imbécil como tú-soltó el cinturón y se dispuso a abrir la puerta. Natsu rio sarcástico.

-No vas a ir a ningún lado-apretó el botón y los seguros se bajaron.

-¿Natsu? ¿Qué te pasa?-exigió saber.

-Mejor ponte cómoda rubita porque tu no vas a ningún lado si yo no quiero.

-¿Eso que rayos significa?-después de eso dejo escapar un pequeño grito. Natsu había pisado el acelerador para tomar camino.

Pasaron su casa, la de Gray, la de Juvia, la de Mira...¿A dónde pensaba llevarla? Definitivamente patearía a ese idiota. Se detuvo en seco y casi se estampa con el parabrisas ¿Estaba manejando mal a propósito?

-Llegamos-anunció-bajate-ordenó. Se asomó por la ventana e identificó la casa de Natsu. Idiota ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió antes?

-No me voy a bajar-se sentó.

-Bajate-repitió

-Que no. Y mejor termina ya con este teatrito Dragion si no quieres que te rompa los brazos.

-Intentalo-la desafió. Se avalanzó sobre él intentando hacerle una llave de lucha y se sorpendió al ver que Natsu tenía más fuerza que ella pues sujeto sus muñecas y la acorraló contra el asiento y su cuerpo y le robo un beso descarado, se puso roja y no sabía que hacer. Su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar. El chico se quitó de encima-Ahora bajate que no estoy de humor.

-No-intentó sonar dominante y agresiva pero con lo que recién había pasado solo conseguía que su voz se quebrará. Natsu suspiró. Se bajó y abrió la puerta de Lucy, la tomó de su muñeca y la jaló hacia afuera. Natsu era todo un hombre y no lo había notado.

A rastras la llevó a los interiores de su casa.

-¿Qué me vas a hacer?-preguntó, realmente estaba asustada.

-Demostrar que soy más hombre que cualquier otro-escupió las palabras. Maldición Natsu ¿La iba a violar? No se atrevería ¿O si?

Abrió la puerta y la lanzó a Lucy al interior de esta. Ella corrió a acurrucarse al sofá del chico. Estaba temblando y no de frío necesariamente.

-Natsu-habló llorosa-No me violes-rogó.

Cerró los ojos al ver la mirada de Dragion acercase como una fiera. Esperaba el primer acto, pero para su sorpresa este fue un cálido abrazo. Su pecho golpeó al oír el corazón del muchacho latir con fuerza.

-¿Natsu?

-Perdón Lucy...pero debía demostrarte que era un chico. Planeé todo esto con Gray. No quería que te asustarás, ni planeaba hacerte daño-su cuerpo se destensó.

-No era necesario Natsu, eres mi amigo y te aceptaría si...

-¡Ese es el problema!-gritó-¡Que me enamoré de ti Lucy! Con toda mi fe...Me gustas-se confesó.

Ella enfureció y comenzó a llorar. Apartó al chico y comenzó a golpearle el pecho con golpes inocentes clásicos de una mujer. Completamente femenina y fue cuando Natsu comprendió que Lucy también podría ser la chica más femenina si se lo proponía, pequeña e indefensa.

-¡Idiota! ¡Grandisimo idiota entre idiotas! ¡Me tenías aterrada! ¡ Y yo preocupandome porque te pudo haber tragado un anima! ¡Escucha esto! ¡Yo ya te quería! ¡¿Bien?1 ¡Yo ya te amaba?1 Pero era necia ¡No era necesario todo esto!-reclamaba. Bien lo había dicho. Quería a Natsu y lo quería para ella.

Iba a seguir insultandole pero no pudo. Natsu había silenciado sus gritos con un beso. Un romántico, torpe e inocente beso. Con sus pulgares limpió las lagrimas de Lucy y luego volvió a abrazarla y cuando estuvo tranquila, acurrucada en su pecho, la miró a los ojos.

-Lucy ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-pegó sus labios a sus oídos y se lo susurró temblando.

-Dejame ver-dijo y se levantó para verlo mejor-Esto se queda-indicó el peinado y los lentes del chico-esto también-señalo el sueter y la chamarra-también el pantalón y las botas. Pero el patán se va. Si aceptas esos ajustes entonces diré que sí.

-Te quiero Luce...-sonrió para finalizarlo todo.

Quizá una lección no le vendría mal a Juvia también, pensaba Lucy mientras corría a abrazar a Natsu de nuevo.

**Nota final. Al fin salí de vacaciones, y para compensar mi ausencía hice este one shot mega largo, creo que me gusto como quedo. Leí el comentarío de una chica diciendo que era muy fría, no es que sea fría, simplemente no me gusta hablar si no tengo nada que decir, pero tendré en cuenta cambiar eso, así que si tienen un comentario o algo así dejenlo y se los contestaré personalmente de ahora en adelante, ¿vale? esperen porque pronto estaré actualizando.**


End file.
